Sombras doradas
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [AoKa] [One-shot] Kagami decide mudarse a una vieja casa en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Hokkaido, en busca de una vida tranquila —pero resulta que dicha vida no es tal. Por su parte, Takao diseña un plan absolutamente delirante para resolverlo. Y allí, entre las sombras, se deslizan silenciosas figuras de un tono blanco perlado... #AmigoSecreto2017 Aoi Alexita.


**Hola! Este es mi fic para la convocatoria del Amigo Secreto AoKa. Me tocó escribir para Alex Roronoa (Aoi Alexita).**

 **¡Espero que te guste!**

 **Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

—Ah, creo que será mejor que apaguemos las luces. —Sugirió una voz nasal a sus espaldas. Él miraba a través de la ventana: una lluvia torrencial sacudía las hojas de los árboles, ladeando sus troncos en ángulos preocupantes. El viento era ensordecedor; los relámpagos y los truenos se sucedían uno tras otro, sin tregua—. ¿Tienes algunas velas? Servirán para dar ambiente.

—Uhm… creo que estaremos bien así —replicó él; ¿velas? Todo este asunto ya lo espantaba demasiado como para que accediera a volver aquel ritual todavía _más_ tenebroso.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó el contrario; colocándole una mano en su hombro, lo obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo fijo. Los ojos astutos de Takao le dirigieron una mirada entre entusiasta y seria, si es que eso era posible de alguna forma; como si lo invadiera la expectativa por lo que estaban por hacer, pero al mismo tiempo le pareciese un asunto muy importante—. Shin–chan me dijo que los espíritus se muestran más dispuestos a hablar si les das el ambiente adecuado. Además, ¿dónde estaría la diversión, si no?

¡No se suponía que fuera divertido!

Por millonésima vez esa noche, Kagami Taiga se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera accedido a realizar un rito semejante.

Todo había empezado hacía un mes, cuando el joven alto y pelirrojo había abandonado su enorme departamento en el centro de Tokio y se había mudado a un hogar más modesto y acogedor; pero lo que era más importante: una casa vieja, viejísima, en las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Ōmu, en el noreste de Hokkaido.

Por qué había abandonado la vida frenética y sin descanso de una ciudad gigante como Tokio para retirarse a un pueblito de nada perdido en el fin del mundo —eso era una buena pregunta. Estaba harto del caos, harto del ruido, harto del amontonamiento de gente; había cometido el grave error de pensar que se sentiría mejor en un lugar donde la densidad demográfica no superara la de los diez habitantes por kilómetro cuadrado. Vale, en parte no se había equivocado: el mar, el verde, las gentes tranquilas del pueblo —todo eso lo había ayudado a sentirse mucho mejor que en la discordia infinita e imparable de Tokio.

El problema, en realidad, era su nueva casa.

Aquel sitio estaba desgastado, viejo. Su última habitante había sido una anciana que había muerto algunos meses atrás; la mujer era muy vieja, y Kagami no podía sino preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que había quitado las telarañas del ático. El trabajo que había tenido que hacer desde el día que había llegado a esa residencia había sido insano: no sólo remover telarañas, también purgar nidos de ratas, ajustar postigos torcidos, cambiar maderas podridas —un sinfín de tareas que le habían parecido interminables, pero que, gracias a su determinación incansable, había conseguido finalizar en el transcurso de un mes. Quedaba volver a pintar las paredes y reemplazar los vidrios de las ventanas, que se habían engrosado en su parte inferior debido al paso del tiempo. Por el resto, el sitio se había vuelto si no prolijo, por lo menos habitable.

Claro, eso era siempre y cuando uno no tuviera en cuenta a los _fantasmas_.

Vale, no podía realmente llamarlos «fantasmas». No sabía qué era lo que había allí. Él no era una persona que confiara plenamente en la existencia de lo paranormal, pero tampoco podía considerarse del todo… escéptico. Y en especial después de lo que habían sido los últimos días; al principio había pensado que podía tratarse de ratas, que la plaga de aquellos odiosos roedores era mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que las ratas no movían muebles de su lugar, produciendo chirriantes sonidos contra la madera; ni tampoco tiraban adornos pesados contra el suelo; ni abrían ventanas por su cuenta.

Al principio, Kagami había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba imaginándoselo todo. Era él quien había olvidado abiertas aquellas ventanas —incluso la del ático, que no abría nunca porque parecía ir a desarmarse si siquiera lo intentaba. Era él quien había dejado el mueble puesto en una posición poco conveniente, haciendo que se deslizara durante la noche, resbalando por el áspero suelo de madera. Era él el que permitía que, al olvidar las ventanas abiertas, el viento que ingresaba por ellas tirara los adornos contra suelo, haciéndolos añicos —eran horribles de todas formas.

Pero con el tiempo se había vuelto obvio que todo aquello no ocurría por su causa; había algo más, otra cosa que estaba produciendo todos aquellos sucesos tan extraños e impredecibles. Algo… o alguien.

Entonces había cometido el que quizás había sido el peor de todos sus errores en el asunto, y no era otra cosa que recurrir a la ayuda de Takao Kazunari. El muchacho era el carismático camarero de la taberna del pueblo — _la_ taberna, porque el vecindario era tan pequeño que había una sola. De cabellos lacios y negros, y mirada astuta, tenía el carácter acelerado del habitante de las grandes ciudades, pero había vivido en Ōmu toda su vida, y sabía todo lo que pasaba en el lugar. Kagami, por supuesto, no era la excepción a la norma: apenas había puesto un pie en la taberna Shūtoku, una tarde de viernes luego de probar suerte en el pueblo buscando algún puesto de trabajo, el joven entusiasta lo había abordado y no lo había soltado hasta sacarle la última gota de información sobre su vida.

Así se habían vuelto amigos… o algo similar. En realidad era un alivio tener a alguien joven y animoso con quien contar en aquel pueblo donde la edad promedio rondaba los cincuenta años; pero quizás no había sido lo más acertado contarle que todas las noches dormía mal por culpa de los sonidos que lo aterrorizaban dentro de su propia casa. Takao había permanecido pensativo unos segundos cuando se lo había dicho; sabía que allí había vivido una anciana sordomuda que no bajaba casi nunca al pueblo, pero no tenía mucha más información sobre el lugar. La mujer había vivido allí los últimos cincuenta años —mucho antes de que Takao naciera. De modo que no tenía forma de saber quién había habitado el lugar antes… ni si había sucedido algo tenebroso allí.

El pelinegro lo había abandonado bajo la promesa de que le preguntaría al respecto a _Shin–chan_. Takao recurría tanto al socorro de esa entidad que Kagami había pensado que se trataría de una nueva versión de _Google_ que todo lo conocía; pero no había tardado en descubrir que no se trataba de otro que de su novio —un muchacho alto y severo, que desde el momento en que lo vio en persona por primera vez, siempre lo miraba como si lo juzgara desde detrás de sus anteojos rectangulares; y parecía tener respuestas para absolutamente todo.

Takao se había aparecido por su casa esa misma noche con una enorme caja de madera desvencijada debajo de un brazo. Al verlo, Kagami había temido lo peor —y no se había equivocado, pues cuando el contrario había abierto la caja para revelar un espeluznante tablero _ouija_ había sabido que estaba a punto de meterse en un lío. El pelinegro le había explicado que la sugerencia de _Shin–chan_ había sido que intentaran comunicarse con los espíritus que habitaban la casa, para ver si podían disuadirlos de sus torturas diarias hacia Kagami. Este último empezaba a pensar que _Shin–chan_ verdaderamente lo odiaba y sólo quería que los espíritus se lo llevaran al otro lado.

De modo que allí estaba: prendiendo velas blancas para colocarlas alrededor del tablero y así «dar ambiente», ya que cuando Takao se empeñaba en hacer algo no había manera de disuadirlo; y cuando _Shin–chan_ le daba un consejo, éste era palabra santa.

Habían colocado el tablero en la mesa ratona de la sala de estar, frente al amplio sofá descolorido. Era de madera irregular; salpicado por manchas de humedad, mostraba el abecedario completo, los números del cero al nueve, y las opciones «sí» y «no» en las esquinas inferiores. Unas manchas más pequeñas desfilaban cerca del «no», de un color muy oscuro que oscilaba el bordó, aunque en la penumbra era difícil saberlo… Kagami no quería pensar _qué_ podía haber manchado la tabla de aquella forma.

Por fin, apagaron las luces y sólo las velas iluminaban el ambiente con luz tenue; las llamas refulgían oscilantes, sacudidas por brisas imperceptibles. Afuera, la tormenta no parecía ir a calmarse en ningún momento —relámpagos fugaces alumbraban el interior de la casa con un fulgor radiante, y los truenos que los seguían algunos segundos después eran ensordecedores. Era verdaderamente espeluznante —la clase de situación en la que la gente moría en las películas de terror.

«Diablos, terminemos esto rápido» suplicaba Kagami en el interior de su mente, mientras se ubicaba en el viejo sillón para empezar la sesión de… espiritismo. No era una persona particularmente asustadiza, pero lo paranormal era el ejemplo perfecto de algo con lo que _no_ había que bromear, y si se ponía a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer… oh, dioses.

—Bien —comentó Takao, que se había sentado junto a él y no parecía para nada afectado por la atmósfera tenebrosa. Sonreía con entusiasmo—. Ahora tenemos que poner esto aquí… —Colocó una placa triangular de madera, con un agujero en el medio, sobre el tablero. El hueco era del tamaño exacto para marcar un símbolo del tablero a la vez—. Entonces ponemos un dedo índice en una de las esquinas de la ficha… —Colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en una de las esquinas de la madera triangular. Kagami dudó—. ¡Vamos! —lo instó el pelinegro.

Habían llegado hasta aquí. Ya no había lugar para echarse atrás. Pensando en los ruidos que tenía que tolerar cada noche, Kagami se infundió de valor y colocó un dedo sobre otra de las esquinas del triángulo. Su mano parecía enorme al lado de la de Takao, que tenía dedos pequeños.

—Bien —aprobó Takao. Otro relámpago alumbró el ambiente por una fracción de segundo—. Entonces, hay que decir… será mejor que hables tú, Kagami, eres tú el que quiere preguntar. —En realidad, Kagami sólo quería salir corriendo, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta—. Tienes que preguntarles a los espíritus si están aquí.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada dubitativa antes de carraspear, aclarándose la garganta. Sintiéndose como un idiota, pero a su vez preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder, musitó:

—Espíritus… ¿están ahí?

Su voz salió como estrangulada, pero sus palabras fueron entendibles. Tragó al tiempo que un estridente trueno ahogaba todos los sonidos. Nervioso, esperó a que sucediera algo; tanto su dedo como el de Takao descansaban sobre la placa triangular, a la espera. Pero nada ocurría.

—Bueno —se apresuró a comentar con nerviosismo—, ya ves que no pasa n–…

Su voz se ahogó cuando, como de la mismísima nada, la placa empezó a moverse a través del tablero —primero, muy despacio, en un movimiento tan ínfimo que no hubiera podido notarlo de no haber estado atento; después ya de manera más evidente, arrastrándose hacia la esquina inferior izquierda del tablero.

«Sí».

Kagami dirigió una mirada fulminante a su compañero.

—¡Has sido tú! —protestó con tono de reproche. Pero Takao no lo miraba a él: contemplaba el tablero con gesto maravillado. No se reía ni hacía ningún gesto sospechoso: sólo observaba aquel «sí» como si estuviera presenciando un milagro divino.

—No saques el dedo —le advirtió como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado sus protestas—. Romperás el vínculo y podríamos tener problemas. —Continuó mirando el tablero con gesto enigmático—. Pregúntales algo, lo que sea.

Kagami se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes. No estaba de bromas: Takao iba completamente en serio. Pero si él no había movido la placa —y Kagami estaba cien por ciento seguro de no haberla movido él tampoco—, entonces…

El pelirrojo devolvió la mirada al tablero y tragó. Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Eh… —volvió a aclararse la garganta; tuvo que hacerlo varias veces antes de poder hablar—. ¿Quién… quiénes son?

La pregunta sonó extraña; parte de ella fue ahogada por el potente retumbar de otro trueno. Pero al parecer fue suficiente, porque unos instantes después, la placa triangular volvía a deslizarse por la superficie de madera.

«2».

—¿…Dos? —se preguntó Kagami en voz alta. Dirigió una mirada confundida a Takao, que continuaba mirando el tablero y ahora parecía pensativo.

—… Deben ser dos espíritus —sentenció finalmente; miraba la tabla como si viera más allá, y su voz temblaba por la expectativa.

—Uhm… —murmuró Kagami. Levantó la vista hacia el interior de su hogar; cada vez estaba más nervioso, sentía la ropa empapada por el sudor, y para colmo los relámpagos y las sombras de los árboles que se sacudían bajo la tormenta no lo estaban ayudando a calmarse. Las velas parpadeaban de forma intermitente. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estar de vuelta en Tokio, en su apartamento iluminado en medio de aquella ciudad caótica.

Hubo un instante de pausa.

—Vamos, pregúntales algo más —instó Takao; a diferencia de Kagami, él no parecía nada asustado —y, al contrario que el pelirrojo, que sólo quería huir de allí, parecía ansioso por saber qué sería lo siguiente en ocurrir.

—Uh… ¿podrían… podrían mostrarse? —Kagami sabía que se odiaría por esto más tarde, pero aquel odioso tablero lo ponía nervioso, y quería terminar con esto rápido. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era una horrible jugarreta de Takao, de que en realidad él estaba moviendo la ficha y sólo era muy buen actor, de que pronto estallaría en carcajadas y le preguntaría cómo había podido creerse semejante tontería.

Pero no podía. Había algo en la mirada de su compañero que le decía que esto era _real_.

Esperó unos instantes, pero nada pareció ocurrir; la ficha no se movió, Takao permaneció en silencio. Cuando transcurrió casi medio minuto desde que formulara su pregunta, decidió repetirla.

—¿Podrían mostrarse? —dijo, esta vez con más firmeza —empezando a convencerse de que todo era un truco o una broma, y de que nada en absoluto iba a suceder.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo; estuvo seguro de que iba a darle un infarto cuando su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, tan rápido que parecía estar a punto de atravesarle el pecho y salir corriendo por las tablas de madera del suelo. Incluso Takao se sobresaltó; ambos soltaron la pieza triangular y se abalanzaron contra el lado derecho del sillón, justo el sitio opuesto a aquel de donde había provenido la _voz_.

Una voz que no era la de Kagami, ni tampoco la de Takao. Una voz suave e insondable —casi _fantasmal_.

Allí, sentada en el extremo izquierdo del sofá, descansaba una figura humana —sí, humana, pero todo su ser estaba descolorido, teñido por un blanco perlado casi translúcido, como si se pudiera ver a través de él.

El muchacho contemplaba a Kagami y Takao con gesto imperturbable; su cabello era del celeste del cielo —sus ojos, del mismo color, no transmitían emoción alguna. Sus ropas eran por completo blancas; toda su figura resplandecía con un tono blanquecino que le confería una apariencia totalmente… fantasmagórica.

Kagami, aplastado como estaba contra el borde derecho del sofá junto a Takao, había perdido la voz. Quiso decir algo, pero de entre sus labios sólo salió un sonido entrecortado —como un jadeo. No tenía idea de qué cara había puesto su compañero, pero éste tampoco decía nada.

El fantasma fue el primero en romper el silencio que había seguido a su aparición.

—… Siempre estuve aquí. Sólo que no me veías… —Hizo una pausa en la que su gesto no varió ni un ápice—. Nunca nadie me ve.

Takao carraspeó varias veces de forma audible. Por su tono, Kagami se dio cuenta de que ahora él también estaba asustado. ¿Quién era este muchacho? ¿Qué hacía en la casa del pelirrojo? ¿Cómo que «siempre había estado ahí»?

—¿Q–quién eres? —preguntó el pelinegro después de aclararse lo suficiente la garganta; aun así, la voz le salió estrangulada. Continuaba apretujado contra Kagami en aquel sillón que, de pronto, parecía muy pequeño.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya —anunció el fantasma como si nada; como si estuvieran tomando el té una tarde de viernes en una cafetería cualquiera y él no fuera un _fantasma_. Su tono era absolutamente casual.

No dijo nada más; sólo se quedó mirándolos, con un gesto tan inexpresivo que era imposible saber si estaba examinándolos o si realmente no pasaba nada por su mente —si es que esa expresión tenía sentido alguno cuando se le aplicaba a un espectro.

El silencio fue tan largo —sólo interrumpido por los estruendosos truenos de afuera— que finalmente Kagami pudo recuperar la voz y logró decir:

—¿P–por qué te la pasas molestándome?

De inmediato se arrepintió de hacer aquella pregunta; si el fantasma llegaba a enojarse con él, sólo Dios sabía qué podría hacer para vengarse. Pero era eso, y no otra cosa, el motivo por el que lo habían… invocado. Necesitaba que le respondiera esa pregunta. El pelirrojo se preparó para lo peor; sin embargo, por primera vez, el rostro del espíritu varió su expresión: alzó las cejas con gesto sorprendido, y entonces aclaró:

—Yo no estuve molestándote.

En un principio, Kagami no entendió su respuesta —no acababan de usar una tabla _ouija_ en una noche oscura y tormentosa para invocar un fantasma y que éste le dijera que él no era la causa de los sonidos que lo atormentaban cada noche. Pero entonces recordó lo que la pieza triangular había marcado en el tablero algunos minutos atrás.

«2».

—Ése fue Aomine–kun —completó el espectro luego de unos segundos.

—¿Aomine…–kun? —preguntó Kagami sin comprender; entonces, el tal Kuroko se giró como si viera a alguien por detrás de él. Sus movimientos eran tan limpios como una brisa deslizándose.

—Aomine–kun, ven a saludar —instó a la nada misma a sus espaldas.

Pero quizás la nada misma no era _tal_ ; porque apenas unos segundos después, una voz irritada y mucho más grave que la voz suave de Kuroko masculló:

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?

Al tiempo que hablaba, una figura alta apareció en el aire justo donde Kuroko estaba mirando. Era un muchacho de elevada estatura; aunque su figura también brillaba con el blanco perlado de su compañero, tenía la piel oscura y el cabello de un azul profundo. Su gesto, lejos de mostrarse insondable, era del más crudo fastidio. Clavaba la vista en Kuroko con indignación, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera osado llamarlo frente a Kagami y Takao.

—Kagami–kun pregunta por ti —explicó Kuroko como si nada. En realidad, «Kagami–kun» sentía que se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo; no se hubiera sorprendido si en ese preciso instante él mismo hubiera adquirido aquel tono blanquecino y su propio espíritu se hubiera ido al otro mundo, porque estaba tan muerto del susto que creía que se iba a infartar. Y, diablos, ¿acababan esos fantasmas de llamarlo por su nombre?

—¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que quiere el _Bakagami_? —espetó el tal Aomine, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kagami y contemplándolo con odio. El pelirrojo enseguida se encendió con enojo.

—¿A quién le dices Bakagami? —le soltó furioso, sin pensar. Pero entonces, además del miedo de contestarle de esa forma a un fantasma enojado, lo asaltaron las preguntas. ¿Cómo sabían esos espíritus su nombre? ¿Se trataba de algún tipo de poder espiritual? ¿O habían estado observándolo?

El tal Aomine había desviado la mirada hacia un costado en gesto ofendido, como si se negara a responderle nada; Takao continuaba en silencio, y Kagami contemplaba a ambos fantasmas con una mezcla de miedo, estupefacción e indignación.

—Este es Aomine Daiki —lo presentó Kuroko con un gesto de mano. El aludido le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Es él quien ha estado moviendo los mueb–…

—¡Eso es porque eres fastidioso! —exclamó el moreno entonces, mirando directamente a Kagami y apretando los puños—. ¡Fastidioso como mil demonios!

Y un instante más tarde, se desvaneció en el aire en un fulgor blanquecino.

Kuroko se quedó con la mano extendida, señalando a la nada. Pocos segundos después la retiró sin variar su expresión —era como si estuviera acostumbrado a semejante mal carácter de parte de Aomine. Kagami estaba atónito y Takao soltó una risita nerviosa.

—… Bueno, y ése es Aomine–kun —comentó el espectro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Afuera, la tormenta parecía estar calmándose al fin. El viento ya no soplaba tan fuerte, los relámpagos habían cesado. Con la calma de la tormenta venía un silencio incómodo en el que Kagami no sabía qué decir ni cómo. Takao y él ya no estaban tan apretujados contra la punta del sillón; pero incluso de esa forma lo que tenían en frente seguía siendo un fantasma y el pelirrojo se había preparado para muchas cosas en la vida pero no para _esto_.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio donde entre los tres sólo se miraron las caras. El tablero _ouija_ había perdido sentido; Kagami y Takao tenían al fantasma justo delante de sus ojos. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirle. El pelirrojo no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriéndole de verdad; había esperado muchas cosas de su mudanza a las afueras de Ōmu, pero tratar con fantasmas definitivamente no era una de ellas.

—Uhm, crees… —murmuró al final, dubitativo—, ¿crees que vaya a dejarme en paz? —se dirigía al fantasma.

Kuroko Tetsuya lo miró inexpresivo.

—Aomine–kun es una persona complicada —replicó con sencillez.

Kagami ya se imaginaba la respuesta implícita en aquella afirmación.

* * *

Después de aquella noche maldita en la que a Takao se le había ocurrido aparecer en su casa con la tabla _ouija_ , Kagami había pensado que quizás, sólo quizás, todo volvería a la normalidad. A la mañana siguiente se despertaría luego de una larga noche de sueño profundo, tomaría el desayuno en absoluta tranquilidad, y el resto de sus días transcurriría sin ningún sobresalto —sin ruidos extraños, sin objetos moviéndose de maneras impredecibles, y lo que era más importante: sin apariciones fantasmales.

En efecto —y contrario a lo que creía que iba a pasar—, había logrado conciliar un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas, el primero en semanas. Pero al despertar, sentarse sobre la cama, y ver una figura perlada contemplándolo sin emoción alguna desde los pies de su cama, se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado.

Y así, Kagami Taiga inició su vida en compañía de fantasmas. Aunque, en realidad, la _continuó_ —el último mes también lo había vivido junto a aquellas presencias fantasmagóricas. Sólo que por entonces no lo sabía.

Kuroko Tetsuya tenía una habilidad escalofriante para sobresaltarlo con sus apariciones súbitas. Él siempre repetía lo mismo: «he estado aquí todo el tiempo». El problema era que el fantasma tenía muy poca presencia —Kagami entraba y salía de las habitaciones sin verlo, y sólo cuando el espectro producía algún pequeño ruido o le dirigía la palabra el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de su presencia; una hecho que, en general, venía acompañado por el pequeño infarto que sentía Kagami cada vez que Kuroko revelaba que estaba ahí. En parte se alegraba de no tener problemas cardíacos, porque de haberlos tenido no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir a dichas apariciones.

Sin embargo, si se dejaba todo eso de lado, Kuroko era… tranquilo. El muchacho no le había mentido al decirle que él no quería molestarlo ni nunca había intentado hacerlo. Enfundado en sus ropas blancas, y con sus grandes e inexpresivos ojos celestes, deambulaba por las habitaciones en silencio; las veces que se dirigía a Kagami, era para preguntarle cosas —en plan «¿cómo fue tu día?», «¿cuál es tu batido favorito?», «¿qué tal Takao–kun?». No movía objetos ni abría ventanas; incluso en una ocasión había apagado la hornalla de la cocina que el pelirrojo había olvidado encendida. En resumidas cuentas, _Kuroko no lo molestaba_.

El problema era Aomine.

Aomine Daiki era todo lo contrario a Kuroko. De mal carácter, se pasaba el día entero refunfuñando o moviendo cosas. Kagami había aprendido pronto que los espectros podían volverse visibles o invisibles a su voluntad; el fantasma moreno pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en estado de invisibilidad, pero eso no impedía que el nuevo dueño de la casa supiera en todo momento dónde se encontraba: sus protestas y sus gruñidos lo delataban todo el tiempo.

Una tarde, luego de que lograra instalar una línea telefónica en su hogar, Kagami había decidido llamar algunos números que había obtenido en el pueblo para solicitar algunas entrevistas de trabajo. El presupuesto que había traído desde Tokio no era poco, pero necesitaba conseguir alguna fuente de dinero o pronto éste empezaría a escasear. De modo que se había sentado en la silla de su renovado estudio y se había puesto por la labor.

Al mismo tiempo, a Aomine le había parecido una grandiosa idea ponerse a tontear con una pelotita de tenis en la misma exacta habitación; el fantasma la arrojaba contra el suelo, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared y atrapándola en el aire. La imagen de la pelota moviéndose sola era espeluznante —pero lo que verdaderamente perturbaba a Kagami era el insoportable sonido producido por cada rebote, rebotes que para colmo venían acompañados de la canción disonante que Aomine silbaba mientras jugaba. Era muy difícil concentrarse y escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea con ese barullo de fondo —después de tres llamadas infructuosas, Kagami se había resignado y había desistido. Ya llamaría en otro momento.

La mala actitud de Aomine no terminaba ahí. Más de una vez, Kagami había encontrado su vestidor todo desordenado: camisas tiradas en el suelo, zapatos y zapatillas fuera de sus cajas, algunas camisetas arrugadas y hechas un bollo. Tenía que admitir que él no era la persona más organizada del mundo —pero estaba seguro de que no había sido él quién había dejado las cosas de esa manera. Y cuando le había preguntado a Kuroko, había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba: el fantasma de cabellos celestes no había tenido nada que ver.

Algunas noches reinaba un completo silencio; otras, aquel odioso espectro se empeñaba en abrir ventanas a las que Kagami había puesto el seguro, y cambiar adornos de lugar con sonidos intermitentes. Cuando se aburría y no sabía qué hacer, recurría a la vieja confiable: se iba al ático y allí se ponía a tararear de forma distorsionada, o retomaba sus actividades con la pelotita de tenis y la hacía rebotar justo sobre el techo de la habitación de Kagami.

El pelirrojo empezaba a hartarse. Finalmente había conseguido que lo tomaran como cadete en la estación de bomberos del pueblo; pero necesitaba entrenamiento previo, y no era nada divertido acudir a cada práctica sin haber dormido casi nada por culpa de las estupideces de Aomine. Para colmo, el día que había llegado a casa luego de obtener el puesto e iniciar su entrenamiento, el espectro se había puesto mucho más insoportable que antes y había empezado a atormentarlo a toda hora. Kagami pensaba que había sido un error responder afirmativamente a la pregunta de Kuroko de si lo habían tomado para aquel puesto. Desde entonces, el pelirrojo trataba de pasar más tiempo afuera que en casa —pero era difícil, porque se acercaba el invierno y hacía un frío helado, y además no tenía más remedio que regresar a su hogar para dormir.

Además, ¡diablos! Era su maldita casa, ¿por qué no podía estar tranquilo en ella?

El día que finalmente completó su entrenamiento y ocupó el puesto dentro de la fuerza, también tomó una decisión. No lo había hecho hasta ahora por miedo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Todavía le ponía los pelos de punta pensar que trataba con _fantasmas_ , y lo último que quería hacer era enojarlos. Pero ya había preguntado a Kuroko si podía aplacar a Aomine de alguna forma, y éste sólo se había encogido de hombros y había sacudido la cabeza; aquella noche no había dormido _nada_ , y estaba harto de la situación.

Así que se encaminó a su casa con paso decidido; condujo a través de la carretera sin distraerse, y cuando llegó lo hizo resuelto a abordar al furioso espectro y exigirle una explicación para su conducta.

Estaba tan sumergido en su resolución que no vio el coche de Takao en la puerta; y cuando entró en la casa y el pelinegro apareció en el recibidor saludándolo con entusiasmo, se quedó tan atónito que no pudo hablar por varios segundos. No era la primera vez que el pelinegro iba a visitarlo desde el… «incidente» con la _ouija_. De hecho, una vez había acudido allí con _Shin–chan_ , deseoso de presentarle los fantasmas que habían descubierto con Kagami. Su novio se había ajustado los anteojos con solemnidad al contemplar la blanca sombra del espectro por primera vez.

—¡Kagami! ¿Qué tal? ¿A que no sabes qué encontré? —el muchacho parecía muy entusiasmado por algo; tomándolo por un brazo, lo arrastró a través de la casa al tiempo que Kagami emitía un escueto «hola» —y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar, frente a la mesa baja donde habían usado la tabla _ouija_.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era dicha tabla lo que lo esperaba sobre la mesa —por suerte; Kagami había tenido suficiente espiritismo para una vida entera. Sobre la madera vieja descansaba un periódico igual o más viejo que ella: el papel estaba amarillento, casi ocre; los bordes estaban carcomidos como si los hubieran mordido las ratas, y las fotos estaban en blanco y negro.

Aturdido, no hizo ademán alguno para tomarlo. Takao empezó a hablar:

—Verás, después de lo del otro día… —Justo entonces, Kuroko apareció en el recinto atravesando una pared; aunque se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre, Kagami creía captar cierto matiz curioso en sus facciones—, estuve buscando un montón. Fui al ayuntamiento del pueblo y revolví todo —puso un gran énfasis en esta última palabra. Kagami arqueó las cejas—. Al final, encontré el acta de defunción de Aomine; ¡hacen setenta años desde ese día!

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado; había convivido con esos dos durante ya casi dos meses, y aun así nunca se le había ocurrido indagar sobre sus muertes, ni sobre sus motivos para estar ahí. Sólo había aceptado que eran parte de la casa. Pensar que Aomine había muerto hacía setenta años le abría un mar nuevo y gigantesco de preguntas.

Tras una pausa, Takao continuó hablando.

—También encontré la de Kuroko, su muerte fue más de cuarenta años antes de la de Aomine —señaló. Kagami dirigió una mirada rápida al espectro, pero éste no parecía perturbado porque Takao hubiera estado indagando sobre su muerte a su costa—. El caso es que busqué los periódicos locales de esas fechas, a ver si había algo… El del día de la muerte de Kuroko no pude encontrarlo, pero el de la de Aomine sí; y ¡mira!

Kagami entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que tomaba el envejecido papel entre sus dedos. Estaba tan viejo que parecía ir a volverse polvo si lo agarraba con mucha fuerza. Se preguntó a quién habría tenido que chantajear Takao para obtener una pieza tan antigua. Escudriñó la página en la que éste lo había abierto; y pronto encontró una nota en el costado derecho, titulada «Agente de bomberos del pueblo fallece tras heroico rescate».

Leyó el cuerpo de la nota a toda velocidad. Al parecer, había ocurrido un incendio en una farmacia en la calle principal del pueblo —Kagami reconocía el lugar, se encontraba en la misma cuadra que la taberna de Takao, aunque allí ahora había una panadería. Las causas del fuego eran desconocidas, pero los bomberos habían tenido que actuar rápidamente puesto que el incendio podía convertirse en algo peor debido a las sustancias tóxicas inflamables que se guardaban en el negocio. En efecto, la situación se había complicado, pero el difunto se había internado en aquel mar de llamas para rescatar a una niña que había quedado atrapada en la casa de la parte trasera del local; la pequeña se había salvado, pero su salvador había muerto tres días después en el hospital debido a la intoxicación con el humo venenoso procedente del incendio.

Al pie de la nota había una foto; estaba borroneada por el tiempo, pero en ella se reconocía con toda claridad el rostro de Aomine. Además, su nombre salía a lo largo de la nota.

Kagami parpadeó con asombro. Había esperado cualquier cosa menos _eso_. Pensó que se trataría de un error o de alguna estúpida broma de Takao; pero si lo pensaba… tenía sentido. Tenía sentido porque Aomine se había puesto mucho más intolerante el día que Kagami había accedido a la fuerza de bomberos del pueblo. Y no creía que el periódico le estuviera mintiendo.

—… Vaya —musitó al final en voz baja. Takao sonreía radiante; Kuroko se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre—. No… no lo sabía.

—¡Ni yo! Pero ya ves —comentó el pelinegro alegremente—. La gente te sorprende. Incluso los fantasmas.

Justo cuando terminaba la frase, se oyó un fuerte chasquido de desaprobación; y uno de los adornos del mueble junto a la escalera se tambaleó y cayó contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Algunos segundos después, un fuerte golpe retumbó arriba.

Kagami tragó. Aomine los había escuchado y había comprendido la situación —aunque invisible, había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Takao continuaba sonriendo. Kuroko había desaparecido. Kagami no sabía qué pensar.

Una hora más tarde, después de despedirse de Takao y cerrar la puerta de su hogar detrás de él, el pelirrojo seguía pensativo. Por un lado, estaba sorprendido de que alguien tan odioso como Aomine hubiera cometido un acto tan heroico —había vuelto a leer la nota con mayor atención, y al parecer el moreno había sido consciente de que estaba cediendo su propia vida cuando se había adentrado en el incendio para salvar a la niña. Por lo que había visto —y oído, más que nada— el último tiempo, y por lo que le había contado Kuroko, Aomine era una persona extremadamente centrada en sí misma. Tal nivel de abnegación, viniendo de él, parecía… inverosímil.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo preocupaba era la reacción del espectro después de que Kagami leyera la nota. Kuroko no había vuelto a aparecer; y tras aquel estrépito luego de que Aomine se retirara al piso superior, la casa se había sumergido en un profundo silencio —sólo interrumpido por la interminable charla de Takao. Ahora que el pelinegro se había ido, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Ni un ruido, ni el más pequeño sonido.

Kagami tragó. Quizás… no, _de verdad_ tenía que hacerlo. Había llegado a casa decidido a abordar a Aomine con furiosas protestas, y ahora estaba por hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Era una idea ridícula, casi suicida; y aun así, algo en su interior lo empujaba a hacerlo —imposible saber si era su sentido del deber, o un genuino deseo del propio Kagami. Tenía que ir a hablar con Aomine.

De una manera u otra, pronto se encontró en el piso superior. Recorrió todas las habitaciones, pero todas le parecían vacías. Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que estuviera invisible, sabía que Aomine no estaba en ellas. Así que, nervioso, subió las estrechas escaleras que llevaban al ático.

Estaba oscuro. Afuera había anochecido, y la única luz provenía del gran ventanal del lado izquierdo: la Luna alumbraba el ambiente con un resplandor plateado. Aunque Kagami había limpiado bastante el lugar, los viejos muebles y adornos que allí descansaban estaban cubiertos de polvo. Una cajita musical rota yacía abierta sobre un desvencijado escritorio. Kagami no la había dejado así.

—¿…Aomine?

Por un lapso que pareció eterno, no hubo respuesta alguna. El pelirrojo esperó —no se atrevía a repetir el nombre, no todavía. Varios segundos transcurrieron en silencio, sin que nada quebrara la absoluta calma que reinaba en el aire; hasta que, luego de un minuto entero, una voz grave y gruñona replicó:

—Qué quieres.

Venía de su espalda, desde una antigua silla mecedora sobre la que se hallaba sentado Aomine —si es que podía hablarse así de su presencia fantasmal sobre la madera gastada e inmóvil. Acababa de volverse visible, pues Kagami no lo había visto allí al entrar en el ático; lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, y la cabeza descansando sobre una mano en gesto aburrido.

—Yo, eh… —Kagami se quedó callado. Había acudido allí casi en un impulso, un instinto irrefrenable que le había dicho que _debía_ ir a hablar con él; pero no le había dicho qué tenía que decirle. Al final, sólo musitó—: Lo siento.

El espectro arqueó las cejas. Era la primera vez que podía verlo con detenimiento, aunque el brillo perlado de su figura fuera casi imperceptible —sólo iluminado por la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana. Antaño, su piel había sido de un tono oscuro atractivo, e incluso después de muerto, sus ojos continuaban brillando con desafío. Sus vestimentas eran negras y sencillas —no llevaba nada que se pareciera al uniforme de la fuerza de bomberos.

Kagami se aclaró:

—Por… lo que te sucedió.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

—Pasaron setenta años, _Bakagami_ , ya es historia —sacudió la mano como si desechara sus palabras. El pelirrojo se quedó como atontado; era cierto, había pasado muchísimo tiempo ya, además él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido —no había nacido hasta casi cincuenta años después de ocurrido el hecho. Probablemente había sido una tontería ir hasta allí a hablarle de eso.

No supo qué decir. Su sentido común le decía que era mejor no hacer más el ridículo y tan solo irse; su instinto lo instaba a quedarse, convencido de que había hecho lo correcto al acudir allí. Al final y para su sorpresa, fue Aomine el que rompió el silencio.

—Yo sabía en lo que me metía.

—Que lo supieras no significa que lo que ocurrió fuera justo —replicó Kagami rápidamente. No le gustaba el tono amargo de su voz, se sentía como si llevara los últimos setenta años rumiando lo que había sucedido aquel día.

—No importa —replicó el moreno con sencillez; por primera vez en todo el rato, miró a Kagami con una absoluta decisión refulgiendo en sus ojos, sin dejos despectivos ni desdeñosos—. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Lo haría de nuevo.

Una vez más, los dos se quedaron callados; y ese silencio fue mucho más largo que los anteriores. Afuera se escuchaban los agudos chillidos de algunos murciélagos, y de vez en cuando una brisa silbaba al colarse por el marco de la ventana. Pero por el resto, no se oía ni un alma.

El pelirrojo trataba de figurarse la situación —ahora que se había unido al cuerpo de bomberos, no era tan difícil imaginarlo. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en un contexto como ése; se imaginaba los sollozos de la niña, atrapada por el fuego en la parte posterior de la farmacia; se imaginaba ser consciente de que estaba en él salvarla, pero también de que pagaría su vida con la suya. Se imaginaba tener que tomar una decisión así.

—… Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —sentenció al final; Aomine, que hasta entonces había permanecido con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista clavada en el suelo amargamente, lo contempló sin comprender—. Haría lo mismo ahora. Salvaría a la niña.

El fantasma bufó.

—Lo mejor que podrías hacer es salirte de la fuerza cuanto antes —le soltó; unos segundos después se puso de pie —y antes de que Kagami pudiera decir nada, el espectro se había desvanecido en el aire, dejándolo solo otra vez.

El pelirrojo esperó unos instantes, pero nada sucedió. Cuando resultó obvio que la conversación se había terminado, echó un último vistazo por la ventana y regresó al piso inferior.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso; el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca. Los árboles perdían sus hojas, las lluvias se convertían en nevadas. Los niños del pueblo jugaban afuera en las escasas horas que duraba el día, arrojándose bolas de nieve o dejándose caer sobre montones de hojas secas en tonos que oscilaban desde el dorado al rojo intenso.

Y así, los días se convirtieron en semanas. Y era todo muy diferente.

Kagami había pensado que, después de su breve conversación con Aomine, todo cambiaría. Que podrían llevarse mejor, que el moreno no le guardaría tanto rencor. Se había acostumbrado a la convivencia con fantasmas —ya no les tenía miedo alguno, y sólo quedaba que Aomine aceptara su presencia en la casa y que, así, los tres pudieran coexistir en paz.

En parte, no se había equivocado. Los ruidos y las molestias nocturnas habían cesado. Kagami ya no tenía que preocuparse por los rebotes de ninguna pelotita de tenis cada vez que hacía una llamada telefónica. Todos los adornos estaban en su lugar; las ventanas permanecían cerradas durante la noche. Aomine había cesado de atormentarlo. A decir verdad, no tenía quejas —era lo que había querido desde un principio.

Pero se sentía… solitario.

Era verdad que Aomine lo había dejado en paz —de hecho, era como si el fantasma hubiera desaparecido por completo. Todavía estaba en la casa, Kagami lo sabía debido al frufrú ocasional de una cortina, o a los murmullos que lo escuchaba intercambiar con Kuroko de cuando en cuando. Pero jamás se mostraba ante sus ojos. Tampoco hacía ademán de decirle nada ni de revelar su presencia ante él de ninguna forma. Era como si el espectro hubiera decidido no existir para el pelirrojo —o, lo que era peor, que éste no existiera para él.

Algunas noches, Kagami no podía dormir. Había demasiado silencio —nunca lo hubiera creído, pero de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a tener que levantarse para cerrar una ventana, a tolerar los golpes de una pelotita rebotando contra el techo de su habitación, incluso las disonantes melodías se habían convertido en una especie de juego de «adivina la canción». Todo eso se había ido, y Kagami estaba solo, atrapado con sus pensamientos bajo aquel aplastante silencio.

Un día, había recorrido el salón de trofeos y memoriales de la estación de bomberos. No era la gran cosa, a decir verdad: se trataba de un pequeño cuarto con una vitrina en memoria de los caídos en el servicio. Antes no le había prestado demasiada atención; pero en aquella ocasión sí vio la placa dorada con el nombre que sus ojos buscaban casi desesperadamente.

«Aomine Daiki».

Debajo se leía la fecha de su muerte, y una pequeña leyenda rezaba: «brillas como una estrella en sus ojos».

Miró las demás placas y medallas; todas tenían expresiones sentidas y de pésame, pero ninguna le pareció tan preciosa como la suya. Kagami tuvo que enjugarse los ojos rápidamente cuando uno de sus compañeros entró al cuarto a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Desechó su pregunta con una risa y lo instó fuera del cuarto preguntándole si lo acompañaba a comprar algo de comer.

Al final, no lo soportó más y luego de varias semanas de absoluto silencio, se lo preguntó a Kuroko.

El fantasma blanco se había deslizado a la sala de estar justo mientras Kagami se estrujaba el cerebro sentado en el sofá. El mismo sofá donde todo había empezado: el sofá donde se había sentado junto a Takao para usar la tabla _ouija_ , el sofá donde también Takao le había revelado lo que le había sucedido a Aomine. Diablos, Takao parecía ser el origen de todos sus problemas. Aunque Kagami no podía enojarse con él —no sólo lo había ayudado a identificar la causa de sus tormentos nocturnos, también debía admitir que imaginarse la vida en esa casa completamente solo…

Se había acostumbrado demasiado a aquellas dos presencias fantasmales acompañándolo. Pensar en una vida sin ellas se le hacía muy extraño.

—¿Por qué Aomine me odia tanto? —preguntó de sopetón al muchacho de cabellos celestes, sin introducción ni advertencia algunas, apenas unos minutos después de que éste ingresara en el cuarto. Podía decirse que el fantasma y humano eran casi amigos en este punto; Kuroko le preguntaba siempre por su día a día, y Kagami le pedía que le contara historias sobre todas las cosas que había visto. Alguna que otra vez, el fantasma le había dado algún consejo.

Si la pregunta lo sorprendió, el rostro de Kuroko no lo demostró de manera alguna. Su impasibilidad era casi envidiable.

—Aomine–kun no te odia —sentenció con sencillez. Kagami se lo quedó mirando mientras Kuroko tomaba asiento en el sillón, a su lado; pero éste no añadió nada más.

—Primero no me dejaba en paz —señaló el pelirrojo con fastidio; ¿de verdad necesitaba explicárselo?—. Llegó a gritarme que era fastidioso, o algo así. Y ahora ni siquiera me habla —espetó, impaciente—. Entiendo que estuvieran muy tranquilos viviendo solos, pero no hice nada para que me odie de esa manera y creo que por lo menos me merezco q–…

—Le gustas.

La interrupción de Kuroko tuvo en Kagami el mismo efecto que un trozo de comida que toma el camino equivocado: se atragantó con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que toser y carraspear varias veces para recuperar el aire y poder volver a hablar. Miró al fantasma como si estuviera loco, al mismo tiempo que sentía que enrojecía.

—¿Qué… qué? —soltó sin aire, incapaz de formular un interrogante mejor.

Kuroko sólo lo miró con sus grandes ojos del color del cielo.

Kagami contó hasta diez e intentó serenarse. Vale, ¿de qué demonios le estaba hablando?

—Será mejor que me expliques qué diablos es lo que quieres decir con eso —advirtió al fin.

Kuroko sacudió la cabeza.

—Aomine–kun piensa que eres muy parecido a él —explicó—. No es que se equivoque. Los dos son testarudos, a los dos les gustan más o menos las mismas cosas. Él también se sorprendió mucho cuando me vio por primera vez.

Kagami intentó procesar lo que el fantasma acababa de decirle. «Sorprenderse» era una forma modesta de describir un principio de infarto; pero eso implicaba que, alguna vez, Aomine también se había mudado a aquella vieja casa, y que para entonces Kuroko ya merodeaba por allí. En realidad, no lo sorprendía —¿por qué otro motivo iba a deambular el espíritu de Aomine allí dentro, si no era porque había vivido ahí?

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos se pasó los últimos meses fastidiándome? —Inquirió él con cautela. Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

—Aomine–kun es así. Pero te prometo que nunca te odió en lo más mínimo. Incluso apagó el fuego que habías dejado encendido en la hornalla de la cocina. —Kagami se quedó boquiabierto al oír esto último.

—¡Me dijiste que habías sido tú!

—Aomine iba a matarme si lo delataba.

Kagami no sabía cuánto sentido tenía que un fantasma hablara de la posibilidad de que otro fantasma lo asesinara, pero decidió no indagar al respecto. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué… qué clase de ego tiene para que le guste alguien sólo porque se pa–… sólo porque _piensa_ que se parece a él? —enfatizó. Aunque estaba siendo deshonesto. No quería admitir en voz alta que, si se ponía a pensarlo, Aomine y él tenían muchas cosas en común —tenían poca paciencia, ambos se habían unido a la fuerza de bomberos, Kagami habría tomado la misma decisión que él en la situación del incendio en la farmacia. Exceptuando el hecho de que Aomine era un fastidioso que se divertía molestando a la gente, el nuevo dueño de la casa no podía negarlo.

—Aomine–kun es Aomine–kun —sentenció Kuroko con calma, como si no acabara de decir una obviedad. Lo cierto es que _era_ una obviedad, pero Kagami entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Aomine… era Aomine. De alguna manera, tenía sentido en su mente—. Cuando te uniste a la fuerza de bomberos, y cuando le dijiste que tú también habrías salvado a la niña… seguramente fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Aomine–kun es malo con los sentimientos.

Kagami asintió, pero entonces fulminó al fantasma con los ojos entrecerrados, ruborizándose otra vez.

—¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes que le dije que también hubiera salvado a la niña? —le espetó. Kuroko arqueó las cejas.

—Soy un fantasma, Kagami–kun.

Era una pregunta estúpida, era obvio que Kuroko podía haber andado por allí en estado de invisibilidad; el pelirrojo ni siquiera conocía el alcance de sus poderes fantasmales, quizás tenía la habilidad de escuchar conversaciones desde muy lejos y no necesitaba estar ni cerca de la habitación. Pero de todas maneras le fastidiaba que escuchara sus conversaciones a escondidas. Aunque era Kuroko y sabía que no se lo iba a contar a nadie. No _tenía_ realmente a nadie a quién contárselo, hasta donde Kagami sabía. Tal vez a Takao.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más; poco después, Kuroko se levantó y se deslizó fuera de la habitación, atravesando una pared y perdiéndose de vista. Kagami permaneció dubitativo unos instantes; al final, decidió que no tenía opción. Ah, esto sería incómodo hasta el infierno, pero era un mal necesario.

Era necesario si quería que el imbécil de Aomine dejara de actuar como un idiota.

Recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa. Esta vez no lo hizo en silencio; llamaba a Aomine por su nombre cada vez que entraba en un nuevo cuarto. Y una vez más, no lo halló por ningún lado. Empezaba a fastidiarse; estaba llamándolo en viva voz, ¡no había manera de que ese imbécil no lo escuchara! Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?

De modo que subió al último lugar en el que todavía no había buscado: el ático. Allí estaba otra vez: todo lo que concernía a Aomine parecía conducir a aquel sitio. En ese entonces atardecía: las viejas instalaciones del piso superior estaban iluminadas con el resplandor dorado del Sol poniente. Los haces de luz iluminaban el polvo que danzaba a través del aire. Algunos de los viejos adornos de la anciana que solía habitar el lugar resplandecían de manera misteriosa.

—Aomine —dijo Kagami con firmeza. No hubo respuesta—. ¡Aomine! —exclamó, impaciente.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —le espetó una voz gruñona. El pelirrojo escudriñó sus alrededores, pero no vio al espectro por ningún lado; sin embargo, ésa era su voz. Entonces vio que uno de los antiguos adornos —una pequeña cajita de porcelana— se levantaba por sí sola en el aire y se quedaba flotando, como si estuviera siendo sometida a un profundo escrutinio.

—He estado buscándote por toda la casa —replicó Kagami con fastidio. El moreno seguramente lo sabía; pero remarcárselo no estaba mal—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no —replicó el contrario; Kagami perdió la paciencia.

—¡Eres un imbécil! _¡Ahomine!_

Casi de inmediato, el espectro se volvió visible; dejó el adorno de porcelana sobre su polvoriento estante y dirigió una mirada de absoluta indignación al humano frente a él.

—¿A quién le dices «Ahomine», _Bakagami_?

—¡A ti! ¡Porque eres un idiota fastidioso!

—¿Hah? ¡Te di lo que querías y te dejé en paz!

—¡Quería que me dejaras en paz, no que hagas como que no existo! —espetó Kagami con exasperación; dioses, ¿de verdad se podía ser tan orgulloso y cabeza dura?—. Hablé con Kuroko —le soltó al final, tratando de mantener un tono sereno. Aomine sólo lo miró, así que continuó hablando—: ¿Acaso tienes cinco años o qué?

El fantasma arrugó el ceño. Los rayos del Sol atravesaban su figura etérea como resplandores de oro.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿De verdad te dedicas a molestar a las personas que te gustan? —No pudo evitarlo, era imposible decir una cosa así sin ponerse rojo. Pero trató de compensar su rubor mirando al espectro con decisión. Éste se sobresaltó visiblemente y puso cara como si se acabara de tragar un limón.

—… Ese imbécil… —masculló finalmente, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa al suelo. Kagami no le iba a permitir que se escapara otra vez. Quería resolver esto _ahora_.

—¿Es verdad o no?

Aomine sólo lo miró. Parecía a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería; pero probablemente se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea, porque pronto desvió la mirada a un costado y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No era ni un «sí» ni un «no», pero era todo lo que Kagami necesitaba.

—Podrías intentar ser amable, ¿sabes? —le sugirió Kagami, impaciente. Ni siquiera él se creía que pudiera llevar una conversación semejante con tanta entereza; en su interior, sentía tantas emociones que parecía a punto de explotar. Era un caos. Aomine era un _fantasma_. Un fantasma que hasta ahora no había demostrado ninguna otra cosa más que odiarlo. El pelirrojo se había retirado a las afueras de Ōmu en busca de una vida tranquila; verse envuelto románticamente con un espectro se encontraba completamente por afuera de sus expectativas.

Aomine repitió el chasquido. A Kagami lo irritaba que no dijera nada; pero su mirada fija contra el suelo, el gesto contrariado de su expresión, y el matiz ligeramente más oscuro de sus fantasmales mejillas lo hacían parecer un niño pequeño que acababa de ser descubierto en plena travesura.

Kagami rió. Fue como si su enojo desapareciera —era difícil mantenerse enfadado ante una visión así.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Aomine, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento por sonar amenazante. Kagami sólo le respondió con más risas. El espíritu se lo quedó mirando, aturdido; sus facciones fueron perdiendo el gesto odioso, y pronto él también se estaba riendo junto al pelirrojo, incapaz de contenerse.

Esto estaba lejos de lo que Kagami había esperado al mudarse a Ōmu. No era en absoluto lo que había buscado al mudarse allí. Pero estaban bien. Esto estaba bien.

Por fin, luego de varios minutos de risas intermitentes, dejaron de reírse. Kagami contempló al fantasma sonriendo; Aomine le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. Sus facciones translúcidas se volvían mucho más hermosas cuando no estaba enfadado. El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la salida del ático.

—Vamos —lo instó—, Kuroko se preguntará qué estamos haciendo.

Entonces le tendió una mano. Aomine la miró dubitativo. Kagami le sonrió para infundirle ánimos. El Sol brillaba sobre sus dedos como haces de oro.

Y cuando el moreno colocó su mano fantasmal sobre la suya, su tacto se sintió mucho más cálido que cualquier otro tacto humano que Kagami hubiera sentido jamás.

* * *

 **Siento haberlo publicado tarde, es que con las fiestas y otros varios asuntos que tuve que atender, se me complicó. Al menos no me tardé meses(?).**

 **¡Espero que les gustara el fic! Si fue así, ya saben que pueden hacérmelo saber con un comentario. Se los agradeceré muchísimo~**

 **Gracias por leer~**


End file.
